White Eyes
by WishMakerDeluxe
Summary: 6 friends. 1 game. A group of friends gets sucked into Minecraft. What will happen? Action, drama, friendship, love triangles and demigods with magical powers await! Rated T for violence and mild language (sorta)
1. Prologue

I am running. The wind blows against my face. My hair gets in my eyes, but I keep running. I'm out of breath, but I must keep going. My legs ache but I have to keep running. I can't stop. I have to run. I have to keep going. I have to escape him.

I crash into a tree. But I regain my balance and keep running. Im forced to stop for a second to take a breath. However, when I do, I feel hands on my shoulders. I hear a whisper in my ear.

"Found you."

I spin around, but all I see is a glowing whiteness.

I burst awake.

**And this is only the beginning...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Abby's POV**

Great. Another dream.

I climb out of bed and stumble a bit. I groan, regain balance and walk into the bathroom. I take a peek in the mirror.

"Wow. I could really use some work," I think to myself.

Tangled brown hair, dark circles under my brown eyes, and another 10,000 freckles that have seemed to pop up in my sleep. I'm not exactly a looker, if I'd say so myself.

I walk back into my room and throw on the first 2 things I can find. I grab my glasses, put them on, and walk downstairs. My mom greets me and hands me toast. I take it and practically shove it in my mouth. I grab my backpack, throw on my coat, and step outside. I start the journey down the street to my bus stop, and reach it in less than a minute.

That's when I spotted Tyler.

In case you couldn't tell, I'm in a mood.

And of course, he walked over right away.

"Hey, Abby."

"Hi," I responded, mainly not to be rude.

"You seem… in a mood." Captain Obvious stated.

"You don't say." I replied with sarcasm.

He stopped after that.

I'm not always rude to people. Well, actually, sometimes I am, but not to Tyler. In fact, we're pretty good friends. We all are. As in, the boys and I. We all play Minecraft together. It's what sort of brought us together.

In fact, Tyler's friend Zack started a server last year. But I wasn't on it then. This was my first year in this town. Not that I came here in the middle of the year or something. I started at the beginning of the year, just like everyone else.

But I'm not like everyone else. The kids even say so. They call me weird. It's not my fault I get good grades, or love reading. Well, I suppose it could be, but those are my hobbies. If I enjoyed sports, maybe they'd like me. Problem is, I don't care.

Anyways, the bus arrived, and the crowd got on it. I went to sit in my usual spot.

Alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Zack's POV**

I look out the bus window. Finally. We're at school.

"Hey, Zack!" I heard a voice call behind me.

I know without even turning around that it's Matt. I don't know, just instinct. Like how I can easily pick certain people out of a crowd. Angela, with her green striped hair, for instance.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"When's the grand opening?" Matt asked.

"Tomorrow night. Spread the news."

I run a Minecraft server. My friends and I have been preparing a server map for months and the server's finally going public tomorrow night. All the staff are going to be on, and trust me, there's A LOT. A lot of people are getting hyped for the server, and honestly, it's kinda scaring me. After all, one tiny thing could go wrong, and BOOM. I'll be the most hated owner ever to live. I shouldn't worry though.

I walk into school, spotting no one I know, until I see Abby. I can instantly tell she's in a mood, as she's sulking.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She said, stuttering.

"I know something's up."

"Ok, fine. I had another dream last night." She finally said.

Well, that wasn't too much. She had them almost every night.

"So why are you so-" I struggled to find a word.

"Because he caught me this time."

She walked away.

Well, that explained that.

I dreamt of him often too. But mine weren't the same. It was always him hurting someone I love, and forcing me to watch, immobile. So, at first, I didn't think Abby's were that bad in comparison. But when she described the absolute fear she felt when having them, I realized how bad they really were.

**Abby's POV**

Oh, great. Lunch.

I actually enjoy lunch. I used to enjoy it more until my friend Liz, who I don't really think of as a friend anymore, and her friends stopped sitting with me to hang out with some other friends of theirs.

Now I sit with Cassidy.

She's also an outcast.

I got in the lunch line. For once, I made it to the front, and I bought the only decent thing on the menu. Pizza. I walked over to my table and sat down with Cassidy.

"You know, you should really get Minecraft."

"Really?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah. My friend's server is opening to the public tomorrow night. We've been working on it for months. You could come on with us." I suggested.

"Could I come on tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Of course. Just buy the game and get an account." I told her.

After that, she started staring off into space. I looked around the cafeteria. I found Zach's table and I watched them.

Ok, I admit it. I may have a teeny crush on someone who sits over there. Not saying names, just hinting. But I know he likes someone else, and I hate her for it. After all, right after I told her who I had a crush on, she went into flirt mode and now they're practically a couple. She denies it like heck, but I know she's a liar. Also, can you guess who it is? Her name is Lizzie Bettencourt.

**And so begins the wonderful love triangle.**

**Also, I don't know if it's just me, but Abby sounds really depressed. Just an opinion.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Abby's POV**

The rest of the day went normally. Well, normal by my standards. If you call "normal" dropping your schoolbooks, picking them up, tripping while doing so, and dropping them again. So, yeah, just about my normal life.

I got on the bus, got home, did homework, blah blah blah. After all that, I finally got on my computer and started playing my favorite game in the world.

Minecraft.

Even though it seems like only a game, that's not what it is to me. It's what brought my friends and me together. My life has changed so much since I got that game. To think I used to be the quiet girl who sat in the corner of the room, pondering her own existence.

A lot has changed.

I started the game, and went on to my single player world. I just played for hours, letting my imagination take me places. By the time I finished, I looked at the clock. I'd been playing for 3 hours straight.

That's low by my standards.

I went out, ate dinner, blah blah blah. It wasn't until about 8:00 that things started getting strange.

My phone went off. I looked over at it and saw I'd received a text. I opened it. It read,

"Things are not as they seem."

There was no number.

What was that supposed to mean? Maybe it was just a prank. I told myself that, hoping it was the truth. The phone went off again.

"You can't hide. He's already here."

I stared at the words. Then, I went into panic mode. Who was here?

"What do you want?!" I asked to no one in particular.

The phone went off again. I looked at it, dreading what it said.

It was from Zack.

"Abby? I just got a weird message…"

Was the same thing happening to him? Well, may as well tell him. I texted back, "So did I…"

"Matt and Steven did, too. I'm freaked out."

Well, who wouldn't be?

"Well, what did it say?"

"Something about…"

"About what?"

"Well, it said that He's coming, and I texted it back asking who He was."

"And?"

"It responded, and said that I would soon find out."

That's when I realized what was happening.

Something was coming. For all of us.

Either that, or it COULD just be a prank. It had to be. I was probably just overreacting. This couldn't be something more.

Could it?

**Yay, cliffhangers :D**

**I will have another chapter up soon (as in, by the time you are reading this it may be up), but until then, brace yourselves…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tyler's POV  
**

Today is the day.

However, I'm not as excited as I should be. Especially after last night's events, what with the whole creepy text things. Scared the crap out of me. But I'll live.

Hopefully.

It was around lunch that I saw my friends. I hadn't seen them all day. Which I found strange, since Zack was in my homeroom and Matt and Nate were in my math class.

But this is nothing compared to the other events. Nothing seemed normal anymore.

I went to sit with Zack. He seemed… down. I asked him what was wrong.

"I know it's stupid, but I don't know if I'm gonna open the server tonight." He said with a frown.

"What? Is this because of last night?" I asked.

"Partially. That, and I'm afraid something is gonna go wrong. Anything. My computer could crash, or I could unexpectedly pass out for no reason, or I could-"

"Don't think that way. You have a gaming computer. It's built for this server. It won't crash. And if it does, I'll run it off MY computer." I told him.

"And then there's the texts. I can't help but shake the feeling that…"

"What?"

"That it's got something to do with my dreams. That those two things are connected somehow. All I can say is, I've got a feeling something's gonna happen tonight. Something's off." He explained.

I'd never thought of it that way before. Could it have something to do with…

"But I thought you didn't care about stuff like that!"

"Well, I believe in ghosts. Or something close to them."

"You mean Herobrine."

I saw the impact on him immediately. He turned ghost white and turned towards me.

"Don't. Talk. About. Him. Ever." He commanded.

"I just don't get why he scares you so much."

"You wouldn't get it. You don't see him killing your family every night."

And he walked away.

**Abby's POV**

It was time.

5:00. It was opening at 5:00.

Just 2 short hours away.

I did all my homework, ate a sandwich, blah blah blah. I got on Minecraft at 4:20.

Staff needed to be on at 4:30.

I logged on, and the welcome message popped up in rainbow colors.

"WELCOME, MODERATOR _ABBY!_"

I wasn't the first on. Matt and Zack were also on. So was… Liz?

She hadn't played Minecraft in months. Why was she on?

Well, this was nice and awkward.

Except, right when I came on, she said she "had to go do homework" and left. She never came back on.

Steven and Tyler joined at the same time, and Alex came on shortly after. Basically, all the staff were on by 4:30. Afterwards, we started doing all the preparations, making sure everything was working properly, and double checking all the plugins to make sure they were installed correctly.

It was ready. We all got in a Skype call together. Zack had the command ready, to turn off the whitelist and go public.

That was when things went wrong.

It started off with Zack mumbling to himself. Everyone went silent.

I broke the silence.

"Zack?"

"Why is the console spamming itself?"

What?

"Is someone doing it?" Matt asked.

"I don't know! I can't see the source!" He said, frantically.

"Guys? I can't do anything!" Steven yelled.

"I can't do anything either! I've lost control!" Zack yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Um… guys? Look at the chat…" Alex said.

I looked at the message and gasped.

"Do you like what I've done?"

"HELL NO!" Tyler yelled.

"Too bad for you."

Wait, did it just respond?

"What ARE you?" I yelled.

Just then, my phone went off. I grabbed it, and read it.

"You can't run now. It's too late for you."

It was from the thing from last night.

More chat messages.

"I know who you all are. I am watching you all now. You can't run. You can't hide."

I heard a whisper in my ear.

"And you can't escape."

I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Abby's POV**

I am in darkness.

For hours, it's a feeling of constant falling. Constant fear of what's at the bottom. If there is a bottom. I doubt there is.

I can't remember a thing.

Hours later, the feeling ceases to exist. My hands are on solid ground. Have I escaped?

For once, the answer is yes.

I open my eyes and stare straight up. I don't know what I was expecting, but certainly not this.

Certainly not square clouds.

I sit up. I take in my surroundings, which is hard at first, because I realize I don't have my glasses on. But I check around me, and they turn out to be in my pocket. I put them on and finally see exactly where I was.

I was in a valley, surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. They also happened to be squares.

Just then, I realized exactly where I was.

I was in Minecraft.

**Zack's POV**

Pain.

That was all I felt.

It was a burning feeling, that started in my head, like a headache, but the inferno got bigger and bigger until it consumed my whole body. I had felt fire, and it wasn't pleasant, but nothing could compare to this.

Then, in a split second, it was all gone.

Of course, I opened my eyes. Maybe I should've waited a bit longer, but I wasn't exactly thinking logically right about then.

I stood up and looked around. However, I didn't think I'd see blocks, or square chickens.

I could only put together one thought in my head.

_Where the hell am I?_

I slowly observed my surroundings. Ok, I was in a forest. It seemed very dense. There was a lake a little walk away, and there were chickens EVERYWHERE.

Was this Minecraft?

Was this the result of last night- or whenever the server was released? I didn't even know what time it was. I looked to the sky for guidance. Judging by the position of the sun (which, too, was blocky), I guessed it was about noon.

If I was in Minecraft, wouldn't that mean that the same principles applied? Was this like Survival?

I decided to test that theory. I went up to a tree and punched it as hard as I could.

OW.

Ok, that didn't work well. I tried tapping it.

Better.

It slowly started to crack, and after about 30 seconds, it broke off. A log fell to the ground, and flew into a satchel on my waist, which for some reason I hadn't noticed.

So that was my inventory. Huh.

I collected about 6 more logs and got down to business. I looked in the satchel and saw the logs with a little number next to them. However, on the side I also saw what I supposed to be a crafting grid. I tried putting the logs in, and it worked. I went about making a crafting bench, getting a pick, getting stone, yadayadayada. Basically, by the end, I had a full set of stone tools, along with an extra pick and sword.

It was almost night, so I climbed up a tree, onto a sturdy looking branch, and settled myself up there. I started to fall asleep.

But I swear, just as I closed my eyes, I saw 2 white lights off in the distance.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok. Before you read this, I would like to say that I am ****very**** mad. **

**So, I spend all night making this amazing cover for this story (which, btw, came out AWESOME). But guess what the first thing the stupid image manager does when I try to upload it? It splits it in half. AND cuts out the title.**

**So basically, I spent 2 hours making a cover (on Paint, mind you, and I HATE Paint) for nothing.**

**HGBFREJBJNR43JRY4UTRJYTEGGYHTREHYTRETHYTRTYHTRGYHJBGRYHEJHUYE7658R9748YTYRT6RY67TY44RUY6TR7EUW87TYRJHEHYREHYTRYHJYHHJYTHJYHY6TYHJMYHUJUYTUTTRETYUJYTRE3RTYJUKJYTRYTRTHYJUYHTGYUJYTRGHJUYTRFTYUJJHYGTRFYHUJYHGTRFTYHUJHYTGRUJYHTGRFRJUYTHYGFRHYGTRRFGGTHHHHHHHHHHHHHGRFYJUHT5R4T5YHJHGTRETGBTRFGBTGTGGTGFREDFGHYUGTRFFTGYHG**

**Ok, I'm done now. :D**

**Abby's POV**

Guess all those hours of playing survival were worth it.

Mainly because I was next to rich.

It took me about 5 seconds to realize this was just like the game. And that it also played out just like the game. Of course, I hadn't fought a mob yet (which I am happy about), but that's mainly because I just hide in my house at night.

Yes, I have a house.

I also have an automatic pig farm, near full leather armor, with an iron chestplate, and iron tools.

So, yeah. About as rich as you can get without diamonds.

Of course, the sun was setting, so I headed back to my house. After all, I didn't know what would happen if I died. Would I simply respawn, or actually "die"? Either way, I didn't want to find out.

I started walking in what I thought was the direction of my house, but it turns out I was wrong.

Perfect. Now I'm stranded in the middle of the woods. During the night. Where I'd probably get an arrow lodged into my skull.

I started to run in a random direction, hoping it was the right way. I ran into a few trees, but nothing fatal. Except the creeper. Which proceeded to catapult me backwards.

"Ow…" I moaned.

I laid there for a little while, just trying to calm down and rest. Then I looked at my injuries.

I cut my leg open, and I think I broke a toe, but otherwise, nothing too bad.

My stomach growled.

Oh yeah. My food was at the house too. I was going to starve to death if the mobs didn't get me first.

This time, I picked up my iron sword and held it at my side as I walked. It made me feel safer. Just then, two zombies popped seemingly out of nowhere. I swung my sword at them. Of course it would miss.

I tried again. This time, I hit one in the arm. I tried to stab it in the head, which also worked. I killed the other one easily and continued with my life. Man, I'm getting better at this.

**Unknown POV**

I watched her. Wandering aimlessly in the woods. Coming across her first creeper. I laughed at this. It entertained me. Just like watching her pick up her sword, aim it, and try to hit the zombies. It would've hit, but I intervened.

All this time I was thinking to myself, "There's something strange about her. It's like I know her."

Well, of course I know her.

She was one of the chosen ones.

And she had to die.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't posted for a little while, I've been busy (aka: playing Minecraft with about 200 mods running and seeing if it'll crash my computer). I've also been bored and got writer's block, so… pretty self-explanatory.**

**Anyways, onto da story :D**

**Abby's POV**

I've been walking for hours.

I feel so weak. Apparently that wasn't the right direction I took, and I just made my position worse. Maybe if I'd stayed put, I would've been able to wait until day. Maybe it would've been easier. Alas, I didn't. And now I'm starving to death in the middle of nowhere. At night. With monsters. In a dense forest where I can't see 3 feet in front of me.

I feel so weak. My legs ache. My arms ache. My head aches. All I want to do is just fall over and never get up again.

But I can't. I have to keep going. Besides, maybe I'll find a pig or a cow or something I can eat. Maybe I'll find a village. Are there villages in this world? I don't know. Perhaps there are. It would be a blessing. Food and shelter seemed like a luxury right now.

For the first time, I wondered what was going on at home. Were my parents worried? Was I "missing"? Or in a coma? Maybe this was just a dream. Maybe. I pinched myself.

Ow.

Ok, so that theory was out.

And what had happened to Zack and Tyler and the rest of my friends?

Why had Liz been on the server when I came on?

What happened to Cassidy?

Why is there an arrow soaring in front of my face?

I turned to my left. Great, a skeleton. I knew I was gonna get an arrow in my skull.

I grasped my sword. Stepping towards it cautiously, I began to lift my sword. It readied another arrow. As it went flying, I sidestepped, avoiding what could've been a fatal shot. However, I screamed as it hit my shoulder.

Too worried to look at my wound, I switched my sword hand. Remembering some fighting tricks I had learned back in the real world, I started moving to the side, beginning to circle around it. It still tried to shoot, but never landed a shot. Once I was right in front of it, I swung my sword. It hit it right in the face. I hit it again and again, striking it in the arms, leg and finally head. The skeleton fell to the ground, reduced to nothing but a pile of bones.

Immediately, I stared at what I had done. What I was capable of. All because of this weapon.

Why was I thinking about things like that when I had very sharp object stuck in my shoulder?

In the whole battle, although it was hurting horrendously, I hadn't taken out the arrow. Now I sat on the ground, and got ready to take it out.

"Ok… 3, 2, 1…" I yanked it out.

I cried out at the top of my lungs.

Shaking and blinking back tears, I tried to staunch the flow of blood, which seemed to keep coming. After minutes, it was clear it wasn't going to stop.

Great. Now I was going to bleed to death too.

I laid down on the ground for a while, just staring at the sky. Surprisingly, no monsters bothered me. But I was both too weak, hungry, and in pain to pay any attention to that.

Maybe I would die quickly. Maybe I'd be alive one minute, and the next, dead. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. Maybe it would just go black, and then done. Besides, my shoulder still wasn't stopping. I felt awfully light. My heart was beating way too fast.

Had I drank anything since I came here? I don't think so. Maybe I couldn't get thirsty here.

That's when I realized I was getting lightheaded. I couldn't think straight.

That's when everything went black.

**Dun dun dun… **

**Yay, cliff hanger!**

**Heheh…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes, I haven't written in a while. Life happened. Don't kill me. I'm also angry at the world right now, so yeah. **

**Also, I have plans :D If this story goes well, I'm thinking of releasing a prequel and, eventually, a sequel. Although that may take a while. A VERY long while. After all, I have… life. And piles and piles of homework. And *insert hour long list of useless things that I "have" to do*. **

**Well.**

**On to da story.**

**Zack's POV**

Ugh. Why is it night ALREADY?! It's been like 10 minutes! Well, I'm going to get killed anyways, eventually. May as well take my chances. I open my door.

Arrows fly across my face! I jump back instinctively and close the door.

Ok, then! No outside.

Of course, I turn around to see my leather armor laying on the ground. Hmm, maybe it'll help if I put that on! I stuff myself into the armor (that stuff's TIGHT) and grab my sword. Better.

Time for round 2.

I creep up to the door (no pun intended), ninja style, and swing it open quickly. There doesn't seem to be any immediate danger, so I step outside-

OH, GOD!

Three arrows go flying. One finds my leg.

"AUUUGH!" I yell in agony. I fall to the ground. My god, ARROWS HURT! Although, I assumed that already. Wouldn't anyone? I mean, they're sharp!

Where is it?

I turn to the side and spot the skeleton. It's apparent I can't walk, but I drag myself over to it. I manage to jump (or whatever you would call it) to the side when it shoots another arrow. I reach it, and slash it in the feet. It falls, and I stab it in the head multiple times. Eventually, it disintegrates into a pile of bones. Good thing THAT'S over with.

I look at my leg. Wow, only one mild injury this time! Well, I suppose it's not exactly "mild", because I can't exactly walk with an oversized needle sticking out of my leg. And I am NOT yanking that thing out!

I try to stand up a few times and fall back down immediately. It's apparent I can't walk with that embedded in my leg. Apparently I HAVE to yank it out. I grasp it and yank. Surprisingly enough, it slides out smoothly. But then I realize I have a hole in my leg.

I don't think that's going to help my leg much.

I spot some leaves on a nearby tree. Maybe I could make a bandage out of them? I drag myself over, and reach the tree. However, once I get there it's apparent I can't reach it without standing up. I grasp the tree and try to "climb" up. I manage to stand with some support. However, blood begins drizzling down my leg. That may be a problem.

I can't reach the leaves. Are you serious?

Nearby, I spot another tree. I manage to limp over, and after a lot of jumping up to try and get the leaves and falling on my bad leg, I grab a cluster of leaves. I find the largest one and wrap it around the hole.

That's when I remember a piece of information completely irrelevant to this situation!

In the game, if you ate food, didn't you regenerate health? Maybe it's the same in this version. I begin to drag myself back to my house, but with less agony and pain since my leg is wrapped up. I reach it, and grabbing the door for support, stand up. I open the door and step inside. Again, holding onto the wall, I walk to my chests. I open the food chest. I take out a piece of bread. It's not much, but it'll have to do. I bite into it. Eventually, the whole piece is gone.

I wait. And wait.

Minutes later, I feel my wound tingling. Seconds later, the pain is gone. I take off the bandages gently and look down. Where there used to be a hole is skin.

Yay! It worked!

I look outside. Why is it night again? Again, that was, like, TEN MINUTES. Well, perhaps the daylight cycle also follows the same rules as the game. I'm pretty sure I just made the statement of the day. Well, I'm just going to stay in my house. Curled up in a ball. Waiting desperately for daylight.

And that's just what I do.

I peek outside and see the first signs of day. The sun is rising! I watch the monsters start to burn from the sunlight. Once the ones nearby are gone, I step outside. May as well go hunting.

I start walking to the woods near my house. I walk down to the bottom of the mountains. Yes, I live on mountains. I love mountains: they're so awesome! I'm getting off topic again. Can you tell I have ADD? I don't think you can: Wow, a cow! At the bottom of the mountain! Food!

I run down the mountain, trying to reach it faster, and end up tripping in the process. The next few seconds are painful and embarrassing as I realize I am rolling down a mountain 200 feet in the air. At one point, the cliff curves, and I go flying. For a minute, I believe I'm going to die. Or at the very least, break every bone in my body. But when I hit solid ground, it's not grass or stone as I originally believed. In fact, it's water!

I've never been so happy in my life to have landed in a pool of water and probably drown in a few seconds than I am now.

I climb out of the water, soaked, but alive. I honestly don't care: I'll dry quickly in the sun, and I haven't broken my skull, so that's a plus. But I have fallen down a very tall mountain which is going to be next to impossible to climb again. Well… Ok, I'm out of positives.

I start hiking through the woods, killing animals as I go. I even pick up a bow from a dead skeleton laying on the ground. And some rotten flesh (because that's so useful) from a beheaded zombie- wait, what?

Have I been here before? Because I'm pretty sure zombie heads don't fall off naturally. Or maybe they do. This is a screwed up universe. Well, anyways, I keep walking, trying to forget that. I spot another, this one also beheaded.

Is someone else here?

I shudder at the thought. Am I being watched?

I keep walking through, raising my sword. I almost step on something though. When I look down, I gasp.

Abby?


	10. Chapter 9

**Zack's POV (still)**

But… how? Did she get sucked in the game too? Well, that's obvious. We're both here, and she's stick thin and passed out on the ground. She doesn't have food, does she? Come to think of it, I don't have any either. Well, not cooked, anyways. I meant to get more before I left, but… well, you know what happened.

I can't really see any other logical way of doing this, and I'm not just going to leave her here… But it's so awkward! Well, I could always drag her… UGH. I can't really think of any other way to do this, so I pick her up, threw her over my shoulder, and start to carry her back towards my house. This takes a lot longer than coming here did, but… well, I'm kind of carrying a human being back, so that explains a lot.

…

Well, this answers the zombie question.

…..

…..

Why am I so uncomfortable in my own thoughts? Well, I've never, um, carried a girl before. Not that anyone would. Jeez, I need to stop being so uncomfortable. But… well…

I look down. She's groaning. Was she waking up? I started to run. I did NOT want her to see me carrying her like this. I don't know why… after all, I am kinda saving her life. The truth dawns in. I'm saving her life! Is she gonna think I'm some kind of hero or something? I hope not.

…..

…..

Heheh… Heh…

…..

…..

Am I at the house yet? Wait, are those the mountains? Yes, they are! But the only easy way up is… all the way around. UUUUUUGH.

One VERY Long Walk Later…

UUUUUUUGH. FINALLY, I MADE IT.

I start walking up the mountain. I loop around, go around the back of my house and walk into the house. Home sweet home. I walk over to my bed (don't get the wrong idea) and place Abby on it. Then I walk away and step outside. I'll let her wake up and figure things out.

As I am walking outside, a scary thought hits. How did she get here?

Were there more people here? Because if there are… it's all my fault. Me and my stupid server ideas. It's probably hacked by now anyways. Unless… is this the server world? Of course, the server world has builds in it, and I haven't seen any of those. I haven't seen much of anything lately. Except trees. And grass. And that green thing walking towards my house- wait, what?

It's a creeper.

God dammit.

I need to take caution. I'd rather not have my house blown up today, and besides, it would probably kill Abby. And that would be bad. Because, you know, it's Abby. I don't like getting my friends blown up. Heheh… Eh…..

Anyways, I slowly approach it. Then halfway through, I throw that idea aside and charge at it. I swing at it like crazy, and then back away. I run at it again and slash at its legs. It falls to the ground and struggles to get up. You know, I feel kinda bad for it. I mean, it can't even walk now…

A split second later, it's walking again.

"WHAT?" I yell furiously. I CALL HAX. Even though this is kinda real life now. And you can't hack life. Because, it's life. Life can't be hacked. But seriously, how the hell did that happen?

It starts walking towards me again, with new legs (because that makes sense). I suddenly remember the bow. I equip it, nock an arrow and shoot it in the head. It falls to the ground and disintegrates into a pile of ashes- never mind, that's gunpowder.

Where was I walking to again? That creeper just wiped all my thoughts out. Oh yeah, the forest. Although…

I walk back up to my house and put some raw steak in the furnace. I add some coal and start cooking it. The smell hits my nose and I realize how hungry I am. I grab a few pieces, eat one and THEN start walking outside. There. Now neither of us will starve.

I walk down the mountain, this time NOT falling through the air, and reach the bottom in record time. I should've come up this way. Eh. I pass by the lake, and step into the trees. I walk around, searching for animals to kill. I find a sheep. Well, that won't help with the food part, but I can make another bed. I soon find a whole ton of sheep. Heck, I could cover the whole mountain with wool at this point! Eventually, I have slain them all, and I continue onwards. Suddenly, I hear a noise. Footsteps.

I freeze. I turn my head around to try and find the source of the noise. When nothing reveals itself, I shrug it off. Probably just an animal. It better be.

I start walking again and freeze as I hear the noise again. They sound more aggressive this time. However, right when I do so, they stop as well. I turn around again.

That's not an animal.

My eyes widen as I stare into the thing's eyes.

Its white eyes.

**Abby's POV**

I don't know where I am.

But I feel strange.

I look around. I appear to be in a white room. The floor is shiny, and I can see my reflection off of it.

And it scares me.

I am completely pale. My hair is a brown so light that it could barely even be classified as brown. I am wearing a white tunic, and very light gray pants. I have no shoes. And I have no glasses.

The eyes.

"Abby."

I glance up from it as I hear a voice. I look to my side and spot a man. He is bald, with a beard. I recognize him as Notch. Yet, I am not stricken. In fact, I feel like I've been waiting a while for this.

"Do you know where you are?" he asks.

"No," I say. I am surprised at my voice. It seems… different. I don't know how, but it seems like nothing is the same here. After all, I look like a ghost and I'm staring at a Minecraftian god. How is that normal?

"This is your dream world. Rather, it's coming to you in a dream. This is simply the area that your mind generated for this message to be brought to you. But, it is very much real. See, I can't come to you in the real world for a few reasons. One, it would raise suspicion. Two, you would probably think you were hallucinating or something. Three, and worst of all, it would inform Him of the plan. And who you were."

"What are you talking about? Who am I? What's going on?" I ask him.

"You see, you and your friends all share a destiny. A destiny which He does not know about. You are all destined to be the ones who defeat Him and finally rid our world of the evil that has been plaguing us for so long. You are the chosen ones. And He wants you dead." Notch explained.

"But I thought He didn't know about our destiny?"

"He thinks you are just normal players. But He will soon find out that you are well beyond that. For instance, He has already encountered a few of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe that hoard of zombies was natural?"

"Huh? You mean the mobs?"

"Yes. They were created by Him as a sort of test. He has already seen that you have talent. Talent that most players He's seen will never have. He's also seen your little friend, Zack. Well, He's done a little more than 'seen' him."

"What did he do?" I asked frantically.

"He is currently following him around, in the woods nearby, and attacking him. And Zack isn't faring too well with that. No need to worry so much, because he still has time. But you must hurry."

"One last question. What am I?" I ask.

"You will soon find out," Notch tells me. He slowly starts to fade away, and with him goes the room.

I am surrounded in black for a while. Suddenly, a voice yells something out.

"Nothing is as it seems…"

I jolt awake.

**Yes, I am back from the dead! I am so sorry I haven't updated. No, I haven't forgotten about you guys, but I've been so busy, and my internet was down for like 2 weeks, and I had insane writer's block, but, well, I'm back! I should have chapters up more frequently now, so you can get your dose of group-of-friends-sucked-into-minecraft-and-being-stalked-by-stuff more often! Yeah, I know that was a horrible explanation, but you gotta give me SOME credit.**

**I am also starting a Q&amp;A! Basically, you can ask characters questions. Just specify the character and the question and it will be answered at the end of the chapter in one of these bold-footnote-thingys! That was also a bad explanation. I'm sorry. I'm tired.**

**Peace out! :D**


End file.
